Deja Vu
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: When Squid gets dared by Dan to play the Slenderman map, he drags Stampy along for the ride. Watch as they play through the map again, but this time in Minecraft!
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

_Chapter One: The Dare_

It was a beautiful morning in Stampy's Lovely World. Squid was once again, bored. "I'm _bored_Stampy!" he had shouted this morning.

"Squid! Whenever you get bored we always end up doing something stupid, not this time!" Stampy replied.

"But, Stampy! Fine, if you're not getting up I'll do something you'll regret." Squid said and left the room. "Don't go bothering other people." he went back to bed after a slice of cake.

Squid went to Dan who was working on a new project for his mod review. "Dan, I'm bored!" he yelled out.

"As always," he muttered to himself "Notch, again? Seriously, ugh. All right, I dare you to install the Creepypasta mod and defeat Slender. Here's the website and the map. You need the mod before you go to the map. It's a two player map" he replied and gave him a sheet of paper.

Immediately Squid thought of one person that he could do the map with. None other than Stampylongnose.

"Hey Dan," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to let you know, never trust Squid Nugget with a mod that has Slender in it." he chuckled and headed off to his Slippery Survival.

After reading and installing the mod, Squid headed toward Stampy's.

"Stampy! Stampy! Stampy! Come out, now! We're doing a 'adventure' map together" he yelled.

"Ugh! Can't even get fifteen minutes of sleep, can I? What map is it?" Stampy firmly asked.

"It's something you've played before. And it happens to be called 'Slenderman'..." Squid laughed to himself after seeing the expression on Stampy's face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eight Pages

_Chapter Two: Eight Pages_

"This is just, fan-freaking-tastic! Do I _have _to?" Stampy shouted.

"Yes, if you want cake you do." Squid replied with a smug face.

"Fine. When do we start?" he agrees reluctantly.

"Now!" he replied as he pushed a button that appeared like a hologram in front of him they were immediately transported to a eerie forest at nighttime with two potion effects: slowness and blindness.

"This brings back so many memories of me playing Slender. Bad ones." Stampy said.

"I know, it was fun! Even if we did scream like little girls, it was still fun!" Squid replied. They both looked around the dark and atmospheric forest. Then all of a sudden Stampy started screaming.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"S-Slender..." he replied. Squid looked in his direction to see Slender running toward them. He had his hands out like he was trying to dance.

"Ooh! He wants to dance!" Squid ran up to him but got killed and he respawned back next to Stampy.

"Thank Notch this is an adventure map..." he said, alluding to the newest update.

"Run!" Stampy screamed as they ran for their lives from the desperate-for-dancing Slenderman.

"Stampy, you remember how Slender works, right?" Squid asked.

"Yeah, but we've been corned now. Don't know how we're gonna find eight pages if we're in a small building." he replied.

"Wait, this is the building where I first saw Slender." Squid said. But they did not notice Slenderman behind them.

"Oh, Notch!" Squid yelled as they spawned back in.

"We are getting those eight pages! Against all odds!"

"This is just like the real game, because if you remember in the real game, there's a page in this like four wall thing. Maybe we should go there?" Stampy suggested.

"Four wall thing? You mean that cross thing made of walls?"

"What?"

"Let's just go,"

"Quest to get the eight pages and get out of here alive!"


	3. Chapter 3: Page One of Eight (Sort of)

_Chapter Three: Page One of Eight (Sort of)_

By the time the duo had gotten to the four walls of brick, they had both died at least seven times. But they finally made it. "Squid, look! The four wall thing!" Stampy exclaimed.

"Yes, finally. That took forever" Squid groaned as they saw the page.

It read, "**_Always watches_**"in chicken scratch, with a picture of Slender and a few trees. They both jumped as they heard a banging noise.

"Squid, protect me... I don't like the banging noises..." Stampy said in a pleadingly way.

"If I was a page, where would I be?" Squid asked himself.

"The rubbish bin because I hate this map." Stampy replied and shut his eyes tightly.

In the distance they saw a old truck, Squid swore he saw a page on the window.

"C'mon, Stamps let's keep moving."

They head toward the truck. Conveniently, they found a page. This one read, "**_Can't run_**". They remembered that if they sprint, they get caught.

"Hey, Stamps, I found another-" he was cut off by a blood curdling scream from Stampy who got dragged into the forest by Slender. He hoped he would have respawned and come back.

Squid was alone. He couldn't run. He couldn't look behind him either. But being a Squid Nugget, he looked behind him and saw Slender.

"I'm going to die!" he squeaked as he spawed back next to Stampy, who was hugging a rock. "You're my only protection.."

Squid sighed. "Why Dan? Why?" he said to the sky as it started to rain.


	4. Chapter 4: Seven Pages and Rage

_Chapter Four: Seven Pages and Rage_

"Stamps, I found another page!" Squid said. They now had six pages, both coming close to being killed by the wrath of Slenderman several times on the way.

"Awesome, now we need only, what is it? Like, two more pages?" Stampy replied.

"Yeah, only two. We can't die, though, not now."

"Uh, duh. Hasn't that been obvious for the past half an hour?"

Stampy had found two pages and Squid found the other four, they desperately needed to find the last two.

In the far distance they saw a house. "Wait, I thought that house was only in Slender: The Arrival?" Stampy asked.

"Yeah, and we're playing the Minecraft version of it." they laughed. Inside the house they tried to find pages but ended up going an unsettling room.

"Squid? I don't like it here, it's scary, dark and horrible and it smells like rubbish." Stampy whimpered.

"Mate, if we find these last two pages, we're done, okay?"

A few hours later...

"AHHHH!" a shrill scream was heard from outside. They jumped to the sound of it.

"Notch, that scared the life outta me." Squid said as they headed outside. Then, at that moment they saw Slender sprintin' towards them like a madman.

"Run! Run for your life!" Stampy shouted as he ran past Slender. Seeing static, he sprints toward an abandoned building. "Wait, Stampy no!" Squid screamed as he ran for him. Holding onto his party had he looked behind him and saw Slender, looking like he wanted to dance.

_Why, Dan?!_ He thought as he entered the building. Over to his right he saw Stampy sitting in a corner hugging a rock once more.

"Stop being a pansy and help me!" Squid was leaning against the door holding off Slender. He was seeing static. _No, don't die now._ He prayed.

Then, he saw a creature lurking toward them. It looked like Jeff the Killer or something. "Oh, no. It's the crazy lady. Stamps, I'm going to _murder_ you if you don't help me."

"We're going to die soon, anyway." he replied.

"STAMPY, IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET THESE PAGES OFF OF ME, I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO, BUT IT'LL BE BAD!" Squid was in full panic mode now, Slender was behind him, he couldn't see and a crazy lady was right in front of him.

"Fine, I'm coming." Stampy replied blankly and punched the creature in the face and took the four pages from Squid.

"Wait, Stamps. Help m-" Squid was interrupted by Slender grabbing him from behind and dragging him outside.

Stampy counted the pages. He walked briskly past the creature and went on. He saw a page.

"Oh my goodness! Finally another page! Yes! Yes!" he grabbed it.

_**No, no, no, no!**_

It had a picture of Slender surronded by "no"s.

Just then, the creature snuck up behind Stampy and guess what? Killed him.

He respawned next to Squid who wasn't looking too happy. "Oopsie-daisy..."


	5. Chapter 5: Never Again

_Chapter Five: Never Again_

Stampy and Squid didn't talk the whole time they were finding the pages. One more page and they were done. But at this very moment they were being chased by Slender.

"Stampy," Squid said, panting, "let's never play horror maps."

"Oh, _you're _telling me. You're the one who wanted to do this!" Stampy replied.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Dan. He's the one who dared me."

"Whatever. Let's just head into that building and get this over with."

They sprinted into the building as they saw in front of them, the crazy old lady-creature. They shrieked as they ran past it and towards the end of the long corridor.

"What does that say?" Stampy asked as they saw writing on the wall.

**He's coming. Run. Get out of here. Can't run.**

"Wait, why does it say run then 'Can't run'?" Squid asked as the lights behind them turned off.

"I think this is the end..." they saw static as they were teleported back to Stampy's Lovely World.

"Squid, never be bored ever again, _ever._"


End file.
